


What Really Matters- HP boyxboy

by DeansBae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansBae/pseuds/DeansBae
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how different scenarios would play out between different males at Hogwarts or ones who've been?Well you're in luck since these are purely boyxboy.... If you want to make a request you can and I will try my best to write it, that includes smut but I must admit I don't really like Angsty one shots.While these are my one shots I obviously don't own the Harry Potter franchise





	1. Durmstrang Malfoy- Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy as he would be if placed into Durmstrang. Those green eyes he keeps catching are going to cause much more then curiosity where Draco is concerned.

Draco Malfoy, heir to all the Malfoy affects, was expected to marry a beautiful pureblood witch and produce a grandchild. This dream of his parents was quickly ended when he admitted an attraction to males; he was figuring out what this would mean to the family before he was sent off to Durmstrang. Our story begins there with Malfoy.  
Draco was just waking up to start his day when Karkaroff, the headmaster, bursted into his room with Krum trailing behind. "Malfoy get up. You and Krum are to be dressed in ten minutes. Once ready gather others, we sail to Hogwarts at noon." Draco nods standing up from the bed and dressing in his formal attire. Krum motions him to follow as he leaves Draco's room. "We grab the older ones. Leave the children here." Draco sighs, "I know Viktor. The kids will be useless to us." Krum laughed rounding the last of them up before leading them to the ship.  
-at Hogwarts around 5pm-  
Harry enters the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron. They sit at their usual seats as Dumbledore steps up to the podium. "We have the greatest honor of holding the Triwizard Tournament here this year. As such let me introduce our first visitors, Durmstrang!" The doors are flung open as Karkaroff storms in, his caped students following quietly behind. Harry watches them enter, this is the first time stormy gray meets avada kedavra green.  
When Draco and Harry's eyes met again its the day the goblet announced the opponents, champions. Krum's name is spit out last out of the three houses, everyone assumes the goblet was finished. They all went silent in shock as another burnt slip of paper flutters out. Dumbledore grasps it in his hand as he reads the slip. His face goes pale as he calls out, "HARRY POTTER!" Harry's eyes widen in fear, his eyes connecting with Draco who is watching him with a gleam of curiosity. Harry cautiously stands going to the front as the Great Hall stays completely silent.  
-after the first task-  
With the Yule Ball only a day away Draco goes to Harry. He walks up to him as Ron is there complaining. With little effort he gains Harry's attention. A blush graces Harry's face as Draco asks "Will you go with me to the ball Harry?" Harry smiles brightly even as Ron scoffs. "Yes Draco, I would love to." Draco smirks looking into Harry's vibrant eyes. "I can't wait to see you on the night Harry." He kisses Harry's lips lightly before walking away.  
The night of the ball was magical for Harry and Draco. They danced and talked the night away never once leaving the others side. Everything was perfect before Ron began having a go at Hermione. Harry rushed over to protect Hermione from Ron's words, "If you wanted to go with her then you should've asked first! It's not her fault you're oblivious!" Ron glares at him doubling back with his own quip "At least I didn't cheat my way into the goblet!" before leaving. Draco came to his crying beautiful Harry and held him in the gryffindor common room all night.  
-two weeks after-  
The day of the second task Harry can't find Draco anywhere. He searches everywhere until it's too late; he gets all but dragged to the lake so as to complete his task. Harry swallows down gillyweed given to him before diving into the lake in search of something taken. He swims until he starts to see people floating in the water. As he gets closer Harry realises that Draco is in the water! He rushes towards him cutting away the seaweed holding him before swimming him up to the surface. As they pop to the top Draco opens his eyes gasping for air. They hold onto each other as they swim to shore. Upon getting there Harry pulls Draco into his lap as the teachers cover them in towels. Draco smiles laying against Harry's chest.  
-after the tournament-  
The last time they see each other for years is when Draco boarded the ship to Durmstrang. Harry won the Tournament but how could he be in the celebrating mood? Cedric had died in front of his eyes. Draco held him from behind, as Harry relaxed in his arms he spoke. "Owl me Harry." Draco got this out before Harry turned too him crashing their lips together. Krum yells for Draco causing them to pull away. Harry watches Draco enter the ship, a tear slipping down his face as the ship leaves.  
-five years later-  
After Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and the Wizard War Harry finally felt safe. He owled Draco again after a year of silence. When Draco got the owl he burst into tears. Not a day later he went to meet his Harry. Walking into Honeydukes Draco's eyes connected with those gorgeous vibrant green before being crashed into. Harry held him close as they both cried at feeling each other again. Draco vowed then never to let go of his Harry. That summer Harry married Draco in the backyard of Hermione Weasley. It was simple, for Harry, and elegant, for Draco. They took the name Potter-Malfoy to keep both lines from dying.  
A month into the marriage Draco found a potion for pregnancy. After showing Harry he took it and nine months later they welcomed two little boys into the world. They named their boys Severus James Potter-Malfoy and Remus Orion Potter-Malfoy.  
Draco Potter-Malfoy proved his parents wrong that day. It wasn't a pureblood female he needed; He was capable to carry an heir and all he needed was his Harry the entire time. 

949 words


	2. Alls Forgiven- Jeverus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Severus loved eachother.. The only problem, they are in opposite houses. What happens when Sirius takes it too far?

It started in first year, though if you asked James he'd never admit it. It was silly really. He can't even remember why he acted towards Severus the way he did. James liked to think it was fear, of wanting a Slytherin when his best mate Sirius Black was treated so poorly by a family of them.  
Severus, if asked, said it was because of Lily. Which, given the fact he was gay, caused him so much confusion. Not only was he gay but he was in love with his tormentor, James. From first year until fifth year Potter was ruthless, calling him Snivellous and casting charms. That ended one night when Sirius went to far, oh and how far he went.  
-Night of the full moon, fifth year-  
It was meant as a prank, but what kind of prank puts a life in danger? On the night of a full moon Severus snuck out after Sirius, but Sirius was quite aware. With a smirk on his face he stopped in front of the whomping willow. "well Snivellous, aren't you going in? I won't stop you. That's what you want isn't it?" Severus glared at Sirius narrowing his eyes before stepping in. The stairs he was led to were dusty and covered in mud, not only that but he could hear the sound of some sort of animal whimpering. Sirius grabbed his arm tight just as he went to look. "That's far enough snake. You don't want to come face to face with what's making those sounds." Severus ripped his arm away shoving the door open. At the sound the werewolf that was occupying the structure whipped around towards the door. A loud howl pierced through the deathly quiet.  
Many things happened at once, from behind Severus came a few colorful curse words such as "shit, fuck, hell, and damn" before a big black dog launched into the room, from next to the werewolf a magnificent stag collided with the beast as it ran towards Severus. Severus stood still shaking like a leaf as panic sunk in, "I need to get out!" He turned running from the clashing animals stumbling as he forces his legs to move forward. The stag came out behind him limping. Severus shot it a worried glance letting it stay by his side. It followed him all the way to the castle watching the tree as if to protect him from the werewolf.  
The next day at breakfast James limped in with Remus ignoring Sirius's pleas for them to listen. When Sirius realized they wouldn't answer he sat with Lily. James strangely left Severus alone completely, but that worried Severus. Why would James all of a sudden stop? Severus told himself that was a good thing, yet why did he miss James messing with him so much?  
-A month later, after Christmas break-  
James came back after break quiet, quieter then usual. He stopped flirting with Lily and messing around in general. He seemed different, and Severus was scared that something happened to him. It all came to a head at lunch when Sirius once again came to James in an attempt to apologize. Sirius sat down across from James with a sad smile on his face "Prongs please. I'm sorry, I was only joking with Snivellous." James scoffed avoiding Sirius's eyes as he spoke. "You don't get it do you? It's not just Snape you messed with, its me and Remus too. Moony took a nice deep slice into my leg Sirius, and he could've killed Severus. Do you ever use that head of yours for anything besides women?" Sirius blanched growing pale at the venom in his voice. "Prongs I said sorry what more do you want? It's just Snivellous."  
James pushes his food away standing swiftly and bursting with rage, "Don't you dare Sirius Orion Black! It's not just anything damnit. You didn't stop to think for a minute did you? What would've happened if I wasn't there?" Sirius gulps, "But you were. So it's not that serious is it?" James inhales, speaking firmly not noticing the hall went quiet at his outburst. "I'm in love with him Sirius," his voice cracks as he continues to speak, "and you brought him into the most dangerous situation you could think of as a prank." Sirius chuckles softly thinking it's a joke. "come off it prongs, you're as straight as I am. Maybe more with how you chase your Lily everywhere."  
James just shakes his head, "No Sirius I just hide the fact I'm gay by flirting with Severus's best friend as a means to get him." James looks Sirius straight in the eyes and spits out, "Now if you really want anything to do with me again you'll apologize to the one you almost got killed." Without waiting for a reply James stormed out of the great hall.  
-Two days after the incident in the hall, out by the great lake-  
James lays his head against the tree he lounging under watching Sirius and Remus speaking softly about some addition to the marauders map. Just as he feels himself drifting to sleep a body sits next to him, arm brushing against his own. "I forgave you James, or do you prefer Prongs?" James eyes snap open as he looks to his left. Seeing Severus so close causes him to lose his breath for a minute before he smiles. "You have, now why would that be little snake?" Severus leans into James, "I love you too. You could have just told me. I thought I was being cruel to myself for wanting you." James can't help himself as he pulls Severus into his lap kissing him lovingly. "I'm going to marry you Severus Snape." Severus looks into his eyes, "I'm aware Potter. You tend to get what you want."

-Little Continuation after Hogwarts-  
They had gotten married right out of Hogwarts because a potion had been created wrong which exploded onto Severus. That ingredient mistake made him able to carry a child. With that in mind James jumped at the opportunity.  
On July 31,1980 Severus gave birth to a little boy, with beautiful raven colored hair like his husband James. When their little boy opened his eyes startling Avada Kedavra green stared back at them. James and Severus named the little one Hadrian James Potter, Harry for short.  
Seeing as the war was going on and James had kept Severus from becoming a death eater they didn't worry too Much for little Harry's safety. The Potter family stayed out of the way if they could help it. Only a year later they heard that The Dark Lord was vanquished or in hiding, and Severus took up the position of potions teacher at Hogwarts. In ten years Severus got to watch his son become sorted into the Slytherin house and befriend his godson Draconis Malfoy, the son of Lucius and Regulas.  
Their family grew as Hadrian went into his first year; They introduced a second Potter child into the world October 28, 1991. It was a little girl who they named Serene Lupa Potter, Lupa being a nod to Moony's furry problem. Serene, once old enough, was sorted into Gryffindor and became a troublemaker like her father. 

1211 words


	3. Malfoy Disgrace- Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy, gay slytherin who's decided to take his life into his own hands. What does that mean for Harry?

Malfoys are always the same, arrogant pureblooded Slytherin. They pride themselves on it; Draco Malfoy used to be the same. He was raised to think lesser of mudbloods, halfbloods,  and every breed of creature. He was told to take the upmost pride in his pure Slytherin descent as he was to be a Slytherin himself. He acted how his parents conditioned him to; if not, if he wasn't acting like a Malfoy, he was beaten and hexed by his father Lucius.   
-Age Eleven-  
He got his letter from Hogwarts and was brought to Diagon Alley to collect only the best for classes. He met Harry that day, his eyes locked with the vibrant green while he was at the robe shop. As he went to speak the lady pricked him with a pin causing him to scowl yanking off the robe all the while yelling at the woman, "Ow you stupid woman! How dare you! Let's go mother I'll get my robes from someone who actually knows what they're doing." With that Draco left the shop not noticing green eyes watching him go.   
-At Hogwarts, Day of Sorting-  
Draco sees the boy from the robe shop again and noticed the redhead next to him, a weasel. With a look of disgust, he walks over to Harry. He puts his hand out signature Malfoy smirk on his face, " You're the one from the robe shop. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He doesn't take it,  Harry declines before they go into the great hall. The ceremony was basic, Draco knew he'd be in Slytherin. What he didn't expect was Harry ending up in Gryffindor, his enemy house. He knew that he loved Harry and that scared him. If his father found out how he felt it would be miserable. He vowed then never to let anyone, especially Potter, know. That's where the rivalry started.   
-Sixth Year After Summer-  
Draco Malfoy entered Hogwarts as a different person. It's as if he's decided his fate's to die. All The Slytherin knew what had happened, his father finally discovered Draco was gay and beat him. He shocked everyone when the first thing he did coming back was to break friendship with pug faced Pansy Parkinson. It was done right there in the great hall with everyone watching. One he was done with that ugly broad, he walked over to the Gryffindor table. He tapped Hermione on the back causing her to sigh turning her head slightly, " Yes Malfoy?" Draco rubbed the back of his neck talking nervously, " I'm here to say sorry. I don't really care about the blood thing; it's just how my father says a Malfoy should behave." Hermione's eyes went comically wide as Draco walked away.   
-One Month Later-  
Everyone in the Castle noticed his drastic change. Draco Malfoy, the pureblood, now slumming it with Hermione Granger. For the past month they'd been attached to the hip. One Sunday she pulled him to Myrtle's bathroom and they stayed there for the whole night. When Draco walked out  behind her it was noticeable what happened. His hair was now a vibrant green, the color of Harry's eyes. Hermione was conversing animatedly about a book of spells Draco told her he took guilty pleasure in. As they talked she led him to the Gryffindor table to sit. Draco took notice right away. "Herm is this a good idea?", she scoffed pulling him into a seat next to her, "Of course it is. You love him Dray, I'm just helping." Ron sits across from her before realising that the guy across from Harry is  Draco Malfoy. He glances to Hermione in concern, "Why is he here?" Hermione looks to Ron, "He's my friend Ronald." Harry speaks up to diffuse the tension. "That's great Mione. I'm glad you've got such a good friend. Anyone that's your friend is mine." Draco smiles at Harry when Pansy interrupts them, "It's this filthy mudbloods you've decided to disobey the Malfoy name for!?" Draco simply pulls his wand whispering "Petrificus Totalus" before stuffing it back in his robes to eat.   
The hall goes silent as Professor Snape stands to deal with the commotion at the Gryffindor table. Draco shoots a look of annoyance at Hermione when Professor Snape touches his arm. " You need to go sit at the Slytherin table at once." Malfoy laughed bitterly pulling away. " No offense Severus but I highly doubt they'll welcome me to the table with open arms. They aren't very forgiving when your gay or a blood traitor. Now run along Severus, I've got an essay I'm needing to finish." Harry smiles at the look of shook on Severus's face as they all four stand, " Let's head to the library then."  
-Three Months Later-  
Everyone was well aware Malfoy was gay and no longer cared about his Slytherin upbringing. Draco befriended a mudblood and the Weasley's; when word got to his father... Well needless to say it wasn't good. When the four sat down to  lunch at the table an owl landed in the center in front of Draco. He glanced down in shame, it had a fielder in it's beak for him. Handing it to Harry he whispers "I can't. I know what he's going to say." Harry pops  the envelope open and a dreadful silence fills up the hall as they watch to see what Lucius Malfoy has to say concerning his only son. Draco grips Harry's hands sucking in a sharp breath as his father's voice pierces through the air.   
"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY, NO SON OF MINE DISGRACES THE MALFOY NAME BY BEFRIENDING MUDBLOODS AND BEING GAY! YOU WILL NOT DENY ME RIGHTS TO AN HEIR! FIX YOUR ACT AND APPEARANCE AT ONCE, UNTIL THEN YOU ARE NO MALFOY! °sobbing is heard in the background°  
The howler bursts into flames as Draco looks up. He seems to decide something standing up and stepping on top  of the table. " So now you all know how daddy dearest feels. Let's get one thing straight, I don't care. I may not be a Malfoy but I am still a  Black. And, my Salazar have I been dying to so this." Draco pulls Harry up with him and kisses him pouring all of his long held passion into it. After a moment of shock Harry slips his fingers into Draco's hair kissing him back with just as much passion.   
-Five Years Later-  
A little girl yawns as she cuddles up into her father's chest, " Is that why grandpa has a different last name? Why do we go see him then?" Draco laughs kissing her forehead, " Because Lily when he found out your mother was pregnant he gave me the option of Malfoy. It was a bit late too since we were all Black's already." She smiles dozing off in his arms. Harry comes into their bedroom, a hand pin his baby bump as he gets into bed. "Why do you always tell her that story?" Draco glances up at him before laying a hand on Harry's swollen stomach, " So Lily knows that love can never be stopped. It has no sides, no boundaries."   
Harry nods kissing Draco, and then their sleeping daughters forehead. "I love you  Dray." Draco pulls Harry into the covers, "I love you too Harry. Always."

1237 words


End file.
